1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a magnetic disk apparatus for recording and reading of digital data in a magnetic disk cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic disk apparatus for recording and reading digital data of computers or the like must have accurate mounting of the cartridge on a motor driving means for accurate operation of the recording and reading. And therefore hitherto a mechanism for such accurate insertion has been very much complicated as disclosed in FIG. 1 through FIG. 3 of the Japanese unexamined published application Sho 59-154669, wherein the mechanism has too great a number of trigger levers, thereby resulting in necessitating a strong pressing force when inserting the cartridge. And the assemblage of the prior art has necessitated many assembling steps which may lead to a decrease of liability.